


James hates Tom.

by trepezia



Series: AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tom Is A Sweetheart, harry is james' brother, james likes attention, snarry best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: James is great at Quidditch. He's good at DADA. Half of Hogwarts fancied him. He was charming. of course. But that didn't mean Tom should follow him everywhere he went. He had a loving Boyfriend FOR FUCK'S SAKE.





	James hates Tom.

James Potter was the Gryffindor king.

He was great at Quidditch. Good at DADA. Half of Hogwarts fancied him. He was charming. of course.

But that didn't mean Tom Bloody Riddle, The Slytherin King should follow him everywhere he went.

He had a loving Boyfriend FOR FUCK'S SAKE, Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin, didn't Tom ever notice?

It all started at the beginning of the year. When Tom, who usually never attended any Quidditch matches, had begun attending, all Gryffindor matches including the ones which Slytherin didn't compete for. He always kept his eyes glued to the field and quickly glanced away whenever James caught him staring. And he was pretty sure that the Slytherin was watching him. At first, he had thought that maybe the other was learning quidditch tactics to improve his disastrous skills.

But soon, he became involved in James' friend circle which included Sirius, Severus, Himself as seventh years and Harry, his brother and Remus both sixth years.

He started hanging out with the group, often went to Hogsmeade with them (the others were too sweet to ever disagree) and also Joined their 'Study Group.'

Tom kept popping up everywhere and made himself clear enough, to be noticed by James. Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Herbology...He even sat beside James for most of the classes.

Even in the great Hall, He kept sending longing glances across the tables. Even Harry, his innocent little brother, often felt uncomfortable and blushed on sensing the tension. Severus, however, remained unfazed.

Thank goodness. James probably wouldn't have known how to explain it to him.

James loved attention. He never denied the fact. But this?... This is practically open-stalking.

This is utterly Riddikulus.

One afternoon, during one of their study sessions, with Severus and Harry, Tom was quite fidgety and James wondered why. "Uh... James!" Tom called nervously.

"Hmm...What is it, Tom?"

Severus looked up, Harry decided to keep his head down.

"I need to talk to you."

"is it important. can we speak later?" inquired James.

"No...It's quite critical, you see."

"Critical?" James lifted his head up tensely."Okay. Whats bothering you?"

"I..m-I-I...I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"You know, we've been hanging out recently, and I think you seem to enjoy my company."

James knew where this was going. and he didn't want it to...not in front of his boyfriend.

"I consider us to be friends." said Tom.

uh..sure.

"And I do believe we can be more..."

Severus looked intrigued now.

NO..NO..nO...

"I'd like to _**Court**_ -"

"What??NO." James almost shouted outrageously.

"Tom can't you see... I already have a boyfriend.And I dearly love him.... he's sitting right in front of us.....You...you can't--t.. ** _court me_**!" he gestured his hands towards Severus.

******************************************************************************************************************

"What the hell are you talking about...why would I want to court you??" Tom sounded puzzled." I wanted to court Harry....According to pureblood traditions-..."

 

_Oh..._

 

Severus who seemed to have a hard time containing his snigger, burst out laughing. "H..Ha... J-James....hahaaaaa..."

Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Then why were you looking at me, all the time.....?" James asked gobsmacked.

WAIT...

Harry...

He. Was. Always. There.

Quidditch..seeker.

Great Hall...beside James.

Study group.

 

_Oh._

 

Tom had to impress James and their parents..in order to officially court Harry.That's why he kept appearing everywhere.

 

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...XDDDDDD  
> poor oblivious James...  
> DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT tomarry...
> 
> Should I write more of these series?  
> Leave comments...  
> tell me how you liked it...


End file.
